Comportamiento Extraño
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Eli Shane a estado actuando muy extraño cerca de Trixie, ¿se descubrira la razon? ¡Averiguenlo aqui!
1. PDV de Burpy

_Hola a todos! Esta historia se me ocurrio hace poco y quise compartirla con ustedes, espero que les guste! _

* * *

"**Comportamiento extraño"**

Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Eli estaba actuando muy extraño estos días y yo no era el único en notarlo. Estoy completamente seguro de que Trixie también lo notaba ya que Eli se la pasaba evitándola y cuando se encontraban cara a cara Eli se sonrojaba al extremo, tartamudeaba y salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La pelirroja solo lo miraba extrañada y siempre parecía triste luego de que el Shane saliera _"Huyendo"_, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eli comenzó a comportarse así hace como dos semanas, lo recuerdo perfectamente…

"_Flash Back"_

_Estaba sobre el sofá esperando a que legara Eli pues había salido muy temprano mientras las babosas dormíamos, me levante hace un rato y esperaba muy ansioso por Shane. Casi nunca salía sin nosotros y eso me preocupaba, caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso pues le había prometido al padre de Eli que lo cuidaría. Las demás babosas intentaban ver la televisión pero yo pasaba constantemente frente a ella bloqueándoles la vista._

_-¡Quieres calmarte Burpy!-. Me chillaron todos juntos logrando sobresaltarme por lo que me caí del sofá provocando la risa de todos, me levante del suelo enojado y volví a subir._

_-¡No tenían porque gritarme de esa manera!-. Les especifique enojado._

_Hubiéramos seguido discutiendo de no ser porque Eli entro a la sala con una sonrisa (Tengo que decirlo) de idiota en la cara. Comencé a saltar a su alrededor y estiro su mano para que yo saltara en ella, me elevo y me dejo en su hombro._

_-Hola Burpy, hola chicos-. Saludo aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro mientras las babosas le saludaban, luego volvieron la vista hasta el televisor.- Hey ¿Qué dicen si vamos a practicar?-. Pregunto con entusiasmo el ojiazul…pero mis compañeras le ignoraron olímpicamente, solo yo asentí fuertemente con entusiasmo, Eli me miro sonriendo. Luego se dirigió otra vez a las babosas.- Vamos por favor, tenemos que entrenar si queremos detener al Dr. Blakk ¡¿Que dicen?!-. Mis amigas ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar, Eli sonrió con burla.- Bien Burpy, dejemos a estas __holgazanas__ con el televisor-. Dijo apuntando a las babosas mientras yo me reía junto a él, pero un cojín nos llego a la cara a ambos. _

_Mis compañeras nos miraban enojadas con más cojines preparados para lanzárnoslos a la cara. Eli y yo tragamos saliva fuertemente y salimos corriendo mientras nos lanzaban más cojines. Llegamos al jardín trasero y cerramos con fuerza la puerta mientras que los cojines impactaban contra el pequeño vidrio de la puerta. Suspiramos aliviados y nos reímos a carcajadas por lo ocurrido._

_-Bueno amigo, es hora de un poco de acción-. Dijo decidido._

_Saco su lanzadora y me coloque en posición, apunto a unas rocas en el techo y disparo. En cuanto alcance velocidad me transforme, lance una gran llama de fuego para derribarlos y cuando cayeron las rocas formaron una torre. Volví a la normalidad y me acerque a Eli_

_-Buen trabajo Burpy-. Estiro su mano y chocamos las palmas. Entonces se escucharon un par de aplausos a nuestras espaldas, al voltearnos nos encontramos a Kord y a Trixie la cual nos grababa con su cámara._

_-Buen trabajo de equipo chicos y buena bola de fuego Burpy-. Nos felicito mientras guardaba su cámara y nos sonreía._

_Yo me coloque en pose de guerrero victorioso… y me llego un cojinaso a la cara haciéndome caer del hombro de Eli. Me levante furioso del suelo y vi a __Joules__ en la puerta sacándome la lengua infantilmente._

_-¡Esta me la vas a pagar!-. Le grite furioso levantando mi puño. _

_Obviamente Shane y los demás no entendieron lo que dije, pero seguramente lo sospechaban. La Babosa __Electroshock__ se encogió de hombros y volvió a la sala. Todos rieron fuertemente, pero estoy seguro de que escuche a Eli reír nerviosamente._

_-O-oigan ¿y-y Pronto?-. Pregunto de repente Shane "__Algo__" nervioso. Kord fue el siguiente en hablar._

_-Se fue a dormir pues dijo que necesitaba descansar sus dos "maravillosos" cerebros después de este día tan "agotador"-. Respondió el Troll de las cavernas haciendo comillas en el aire. Rodé los ojos pues el Topoide nunca cambiaria. Entonces me di cuenta de que Eli estaba mucho más rojo que un tomate lo cual me extraño._

_-¿Eli te sientes bien? Estas un poco rojo-. Comento Trixie viendo preocupada al lanzador el cual levanto las manos en señal de defensa._

_-E-estoy bi-bien, enserio-. Dijo tartamudeando mientras se rascaba con nerviosismo la nuca. Aun en el suelo me cruce de brazos mirándole con una ceja levantada pues ni yo me creía eso._

_-¿Seguro?-. Pregunto Kord mirando irónico al chico el cual asintió.- Mmm, no te creo-. Dijo al final el grandote. Antes de que Eli pudiera responder la ojiverde se le adelanto._

_-¿Sera que tienes fiebre?-. Pregunto colocando una mano en la frente del chico Shane. No creí que fuera posible pero Eli se coloco más rojo todavía. El lanzador se separo rápidamente de la mano de la documentalista._

_-N-no. L-les digo que estoy bien, no es que este escondiendo nada… es decir…yo…am…-. Kord y Trixie compartieron una mirada de extrañeza y créanme, yo también esperaba a que Eli dijera algo coherente.- ¡ME TENGO QUE IR!-. Grito nerviosamente asustándonos a todos, me levanto tan rápido del suelo que creo que me maree. _

_-¡¿Pero a donde?!-. Le grito Kord con ambas manos en su boca para que le escuchara mejor. Mientras corría Eli se dio la vuelta para responderle._

_-¡Mmm…A ALGÚN LADO!-. Grito mientras yo me tapaba los oídos, ¡Este chico tiene pulmones enormes! Esa fue la primera vez…_

"_Fin Flash Back"_

* * *

La segunda vez fue cuando atrape _"In Fraganti"_ al ojiazul mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

* * *

"_Flash Back 2"_

_Las babosas y yo estábamos terminando de comer nuestro segundo plato de comida pues había sido un día muy duro. Habíamos atrapado como a 5 ladrones, detuvimos a 4 nuevos reclutas del Dr. Blakk, también a un par de chicos que estaban destruyendo una cueva donde habitaban babosas y tuvimos una __Larga__ (Y lo dijo enserio __LARGA__) caminata gracias al "gran sentido de orientación Topoide de Pronto". Estoy seguro de que gracias a ese maldito Topo recorrimos medio Bajoterra. En fin al final logramos llegar a casa y cada quien fue a los suyo, lo primero que hicimos las babosas fue comer e íbamos en el segundo plato de comida cuando el Topoide entro a la cocina y todas le fulminamos con la mirada._

_-¡Ya les dije que estaba enfermo!-. Intento excusarse mirándonos enojado. Salió indignado del lugar y todas decidimos volver a nuestra comida._

_Estaba concentrado comiendo hasta que escuche como una cabeza se golpeaba contra la mesa. Fui la única babosa en levantar la cabeza para ver quién era. No saben cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Eli Shane. _

_-Santas babosas me queda 1 semana para pensar en algo-. Decía con pesar levantando la mirada, Chiller (La babosa Helada) también había terminado de comer y ambos mirábamos confundidos a Eli. Cuando nos vio al lanzador se le ilumino la cara lo cual significaba que tenía una idea.- ¡Eso es!-. Grito lleno de triunfo lo que aumento más nuestra extrañeza._

_Justo cuando iba a hablar (o gritar de nuevo) la puerta se abrió suavemente mientras por ella entraba Trixie, saludo a todos moviendo su mano._

_-Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir pero vine por mis babosas-. Explico con una sonrisa que la mayoría de nosotros correspondimos, pero Eli parecía nervioso y volvió a colocarse de color carmín._

_-D-Descuida Trixie, después de t-todo yo y-ya me iba-. Aseguro el lanzador volviendo a escapar de la documentalista. Todos nos miramos con extrañeza ante ese comportamiento. La pelirroja me miro._

_-¿Tienes idea del porque Eli actúa tan raro Burpy?-. Estoy seguro que vi preocupación en sus ojos, pero solo pude encogerme de hombros al no saber que le pasaba al chico Shane._

_Luego de eso la ojiverde tomo a sus babosas y se fueron al jardín a entrenar un poco. Mientras que yo comencé a buscar a Eli por toda la casa. No estaba en su habitación, ni en el garaje, ni en la sala. ¿Dónde rayos se metió este niño ahora? Decidí salir al jardín trasero y vi a Trixie haciendo algunos trucos con las babosas. Entonces entre los arbustos vi un cabello negro azulado que reconocí enseguida, Eli Shane. Estaba mirando fijamente a la documentalista. Me acerque sigilosamente y se asusto en cuanto me vio por lo que soltó un pequeño grito…_

"_Fin Flash Back" _Y volvemos al presente_._

Antes de que Trixie volteara, me tomo en sus manos y corrió hacia el interior del refugio. En el camino hacia su habitación también se llevo a Chiller y antes de llegar a su habitación chocamos con Pronto. El Topoide miro extrañado al lanzador.

-Según mi gran sentido Topoide siento que algo te sucede joven Shane-. _"¿A Eli le sucedía algo? No tenía idea Pronto"_ Pensé con sarcasmo.

-Si…digo…no…es decir…-. Ya me estaba estresando con las incoherencias del ojiazul. Sin nada más que decir corrió a su habitación dejando a un confundido Pronto atrás. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Chiller y yo.- Creo que les debo una explicación chicos-. Dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. ¡¿_Una_ Explicación?! ¡Nos debía miles! La babosa Helada y yo nos cruzamos de brazos a la espera.- Verán, lo que pasa es que descubrí cuando es el cumpleaños de Trixie y quería darle una sorpresa, por eso estaba tan nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer si me descubrían o que darle de sorpresa. Entonces las vi a ustedes dos y se me ocurrió una gran y fantástica idea: ¡Un gran Arcoíris! Se me ocurrió cuando recordé que aquí en Bajoterra no habían arcoíris y desde que el equipo supo sobre el Mundo Exterior no paran de hacerme preguntas. Entonces Trixie me pregunto sobre el arcoíris y la idea vino a mí en cuanto los vi a ustedes dos-. Termino de explicarnos su plan de quinceañero enamorado y otra vez con esa sonrisita en la cara.

Chiller y yo nos miramos de reojo y decidimos ayudar al enamorado. Asentimos con enormes sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Eli nos levanto y abrazo fuertemente casi dejándonos sin respiración.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores. Ahora vamos a practicar-. Dijo decidido.

Asentimos y nos subimos a los tubos de su arsenal, salimos hacia el garaje directo a las meca-bestias y vimos que Trixie ya iba a entrar. Eli al verla se subió rápido a la meca y acelero al máximo. Me hubiera encantado decirle: _"Oye Elías*, si sales huyendo es obvio que van a sospechar algo" _Pero como él hubiera escuchado solamente chillidos decidí cerrar la boquita. Llegamos a una cueva llena de arboles, era de sorprendente altura y no se veía nadie más excepto algunas babosas. Era perfecta para entrenar y sin ser descubiertos por nadie.

-Bien chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Primero lanzare a Chiller y necesito que crees alguna especie de bloque de hielo, mientras eso pasa lanzo a Burpy y derrite lo más rápido que puede el hielo y luego ilumina el cielo como si fuera un enorme sol, si sale bien seguramente la luz reflejara el arcoíris en el agua esparciéndose sobre nosotros. Bien veamos que tal nos sale-. Primero cargo a Chiller y apunto hacia el cielo. Lanzo y estuvimos así un par de horas más.

* * *

Ya faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Trixie, Eli había decidido contarles a Kord y Pronto sobre la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a la pelirroja. Salimos bien temprano para no despertarla y Pronto bostezaba a cada momento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué interrumpieron mi hermoso sueño de descanso? Un Topoide como yo, Pronto el Magnifico, necesita descansar lo suficiente para tener el gran sentido que yo poseo-. Dijo vanidoso como siempre.

Rodé los ojos cansado de los comentarios del Topo, entonces vi como la Babosa Apestosa lanzaba un gas molestando a Pronto. Reí y observe que ya habíamos llegado a la cueva en donde celebraríamos la fiesta. Eli detuvo su meca-bestia y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Sus compañeros le miraban intrigados.

-Se que les debo una explicación muchachos, lo que pasa es que le quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Trixie por su cumpleaños y necesito su ayuda-. Explicaba sonrojado el ojiazul mientras sus amigos compartían una mirada picara.

-La gran intuición de Pronto me dice que el joven Shane está enamorado de cierta chica pelirroja-. Comento sonriendo el Topoide haciendo reír a Kord y hacer sonrojar mucho más a Eli.

-Yo…n-no se d-de que h-hablan chicos-. Tartamudeo el peliazul mirando hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca. Salte a su hombro cruzándome de brazos.

-Admítelo de una vez Eli Shane-. Chille apuntándole acusadoramente y con una sonrisa malvada.

-Estoy seguro que lo que Burpy quiere decir es que lo admitas amigo-. Me apoyaba Kord pasando un brazo alrededor de Eli.

-_Me gusta Trixie…_-. Susurro Eli tan bajito que solo yo lo pude escuchar al estar en su hombro. Kord se acerco burlón.

-¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento pero no te escucho Eli-. Los demás se acercaron igual de burlones dejando al ojiazul sin escapatoria.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Sí, me g-gusta T-Trixie!-. ¡Han escuchado mis plegarias! ¡Al fin lo admitió! Sabía que al final lo confesaría. Kord y Pronto chocaron palmas y las demás babosas celebraban.- Si ya entendí que era muy obvio, pero volviendo a lo serio, Kord quisiera que pudieras encontrar un pastel de cumpleaños-. El Troll de las Cavernas hizo un gesto militar en afirmación.

-¿Y qué es lo que hará Pronto?-. Pregunto entusiasmado el Topoide. Shane se puso la mano en el mentón pensando hasta que vi como una idea cruzo su mente.

-Pronto, tú ayudaras con la decoración-. Le respondió Eli.

El Topoide asintió y cargo una babosa Aracnired en su lanzadora, apunto hacia unas ramas cercanas y disparo. Al alcanzar los 150 Km por hora la babosa se transformo en una araña gigante y lanzo varias telarañas que quedaron muy bonitas de adorno. La babosa volvió a su tamaño original y regreso con su dueño. Shane y yo mirábamos todo con la mano en el mentón.

-¿Qué te parece?-. Pregunto Pronto con una sonrisa.

-Está muy lindo Pronto-. Le contesto el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa, yo lance un pequeño chillido de aprobación.

Escuchamos como alguien preparaba una lanzadora y volteamos para ver a Kord lanzar una babosa Helada hacia las telarañas, se transformo y lanzo algunas estalactitas de hielo que colgaron de las telarañas. Las mire asombrado y supe que estaban perfectas, mire a Eli y vi que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Ahora quedo mejor-. Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando escuche que Pronto alababa a Kord, es decir, ¡Era Pronto! Al parecer los milagros si existen, por lo que sonreí un poco. Luego de eso Kord se fue por el pastel, Pronto e Eli se quedaron decorando un rato.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Las babosas fuimos las primeras en despertar por lo que unas cuantas fueron a despertar a Pronto y otras a Kord. Yo fui a la habitación de Eli para despertarlo pues dijo que todos tenían que estar preparados antes de que Trixie se levantara, abrí la puerta y no me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Elías terminando de vestirse. Cuando quiere este chico sí que sabe madrugar. Me vio y sonrió un poco nervioso, acerco su mano y me subió a su hombro. Respiro profundamente.

-Espero que todo salga bien-. Dijo nervioso, le sonreí para darle confianza.

-No te preocupes Eli, todo saldrá muy bien-. Dije felizmente, creo que comprendió un poco mis chillidos ya que sonrió con más confianza, una sonrisa estilo Shane.

Salimos de la habitación sigilosamente y llegamos a la sala donde nos encontramos a Kord y Pronto, el Troll de las Cavernas llevaba una caja en sus manos y supuse que era el pastel, ¡además Kord había tomado un baño! Qué bueno que se dio cuenta de que la situación lo valía. Guardamos silencio y escuchamos la suave y profunda respiración de la pelirroja por lo que seguía dormida.

-Bien chicos ya conocen el plan. Ustedes se esconden entre algunos arbustos o arboles y yo llevare a Trixie al lugar-. Volvió a explicar por enésima vez. El Troll y el Topoide compartieron una picara mirada sonriendo burlones por lo que Eli se sonrojo.- Yo la llevare porque he actuado muy raro y quiero hacer las paces ¿Entendido?-. No me aguante y solté una risita burlona. El ojiazul me miro molesto y yo cerré rápidamente la boca sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si claro Eli-. Dijo burlonamente Kord caminando hacia su meca-bestia, Pronto también fue a la suya e Eli decidió cerrar la boca, después de todo ya había admitido que le gustaba la documentalista.

Los chicos se fueron justo cuando escuchamos que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos que la pelirroja ya se había levantado. Shane trago saliva con nerviosismo y se acerco para hablarle.

-H-Hola T-Trixie-. Saludo el ojiazul rascándose la nuca, la pelirroja ni siquiera le miro y se fue a la cocina. Nos miramos con extrañeza y la seguimos, abrió la nevera y saco la leche.- ¿Trixie?-. Volvió a intentar Eli con el mismo resultado, nada. La pelirroja se sirvió un vaso de leche y comenzó a tomárselo, con la mano le dije al ojiazul que lo intentara de nuevo.- ¿Trixie estas bien?-. Nos dio la espalda y dejo el vaso en el fregadero, se volvió enojada hacia el lanzador.

-Claro, ¡Ahora me hablas!-. Grito enojada sobresaltándonos, Eli parecía confundido, obviamente yo si sabía a qué se refería.

-¿A qué te refieres Trixie?-. Me golpee la frente con la mano ante la ignorancia que a veces mostraba Eli. Al parecer aumento el enojo de la pelirroja.

-¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡Hasta Burpy sabe de qué hablo! Me has estado evitando hace como 2 semanas Eli-. Le aclaro poniendo una cara de tristeza que hasta a mi me partió el corazón. Me gire hacia Eli y vi que en verdad le dolió hacer sentir mal a la ojiverde.

-Trixie, se que estas enojada y por eso quisiera que me siguieras, por favor-. Le pidió Shane, la documentalista se lo pensó un poco y luego suspirando asintió logrando hacer sonreír a Eli.

Fuimos hasta el garaje y la meca-bestia de Trixie no estaba por ningún lado. _"Esto parece trabajo de Kord" _Pensé. Entonces entendí lo que quería hacer el Troll, le chille a Eli y sonrojado entendió el mensaje. Se subió su meca y le estiro la mano a la ojiverde para ayudarla a subir a la parte trasera, la pelirroja se sostuvo de la cintura del ojiazul y ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente. Le sonreí pícaramente a la documentalista y ella solo desvió la mirada. Estos dos eran demasiado obvios. Llegamos rápidamente y Trixie veía el lugar sorprendida, se bajaron de la meca-bestia e Eli tomo su lanzadora y cargo a una babosa Phosphaller (_babosa Destello_). Apunto hacia el cielo y disparo, la babosa se transformo creando una lluvia de fuegos artificiales que maravillaron a la ojiverde.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Gritamos todos haciendo que Trixie abriera enormemente sus ojos.

-¿P-Pero que p-pasa? N-No entiendo n-nada…-. Tartamudeo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Kord salió con un pastel de dos pisos adornado con pequeñas rosas rojas hechas de dulce, tenia escrito _"Trixie"_ con letras verdes de dulce, en la punta del pastel había una velita en forma de cámara, era muy bonito. Pronto apunto con su lanzadora hacia dos árboles y lanzo a una babosa Aracnired, la babosa escribió _"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Trixie!" _con telarañas. La pelirroja no cabía en el asombro y miro a Shane.

-¿C-Como, como sabían…?-. Preguntaba en shock. Eli sonrió algo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños? Bueno, desde que llegue a Bajoterra me di cuenta que nunca nos dijiste cuando estabas de cumpleaños. Entonces se me ocurrió ir a visitar la caverna en donde vivías antes y me encontré a tus padres, les pregunte y ellos me dieron la fecha. Y bueno quise… es decir _quisimos_ darte una sorpresa-. Contesto nervioso.

-Exacto, _quisimos _darte una sorpresa, pero todo esto fue idea de Eli Shane además de la planeación-. Aclaro Kord solo para colocar rojo al lanzador.

Trixie se volvió al susodicho y un poco sonrojada le sonrió, Shane se la devolvió con algo de nerviosismo. Pronto dijo que la pelirroja debía encender la velita para que pudiera pedir un deseo, me miro y estiro su mano.

-¿Me harías el honor Burpy?-. Vi que la vela estaba apagada por lo que sonriendo me subí a su mano, me acerco al pastel e incline un poco la cabeza para activar mis poderes.- Gracias-. Dijo luego de que la encendiera. Comenzamos a cantarle y ella parecía muy feliz.

-Vamos ¡pide un deseo!-. Exclamo Pronto cuando terminamos de cantarle. Trixie sonrió.

-En realidad Pronto, ya los tengo a todos ustedes. No podría pedir nada más maravilloso que amigos como ustedes-. Dijo mirando a cada uno de nosotros. Aunque suene cursi, ese pequeño discurso llego a mi pequeño corazón de babosa.

-¡Aawwww!-. Exclamaron todas las babosas, al parecer no fui el único que se enterneció con el discurso.

Los chicos solo le sonrieron cariñosamente. Entonces Trixie se acerco al pastel y soplo delicadamente la velita, todos estallaron en aplausos con enormes sonrisas. Fue cuando pasamos a los regalos. El primero en entregárselo fue el Troll de las Cavernas. Saco la meca-bestia de la documentalista desde unos arbustos.

-Le agregué piezas nuevas, le hice un buen mantenimiento y ahora alcanza el doble de velocidad-. Dijo mostrando cada detalle.- Casi lo olvido, también le di una buena capa de pintura-. Termino de decir orgulloso el ingeniero.

La ojiverde se subió emocionada a su meca-bestia mejorada y acelero al máximo levantando una ligera capa de tierra y dejando una brisa consigo. En menos de dos minutos ya le había dado toda una vuelta a la caverna en la que estábamos. Se bajo y corrió a abrazar al Troll.

-Muchas gracias Kord, ¡esta increíble!-. Dijo muy feliz haciendo sonreír a Kord.

Luego se acerco el Topoide con una pequeña cajita decorada con una cinta de color rojo. Se la entrego a la ojiverde que la abrió emocionada, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el contenido. Saco una tarjeta dorada de la pequeña caja, yo esperaba impaciente que dijera que significaba.

-¡Es un pase ilimitado para el Arcade del centro comercial de Bajoterra!-. Grito emocionada sin poder contenerse, miro al Topo que sonreía al ver que le había gustado su regalo.- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-Hice un pequeño viaje hacia el centro comercial, vi al guardia que nos ayudo con _"La amenaza Zombie" _y le conté que estabas de cumpleaños. Y con mi gran sentido de persuasión Topoide le convencí de que me diera ese pase. Por cierto te envía un cupon-. Termino de decirle el Pronto dándole el cupon.

-_"Cupon de 10% de descuento en cualquier tienda de herramientas o comida rápida. Valido hasta el próximo año"_-. Termino de leer con algo de extrañeza.- Bueno, al menos tenemos un descuento-. Dijo sonriendo divertida.

Todos soltamos una pequeña carcajada. Llame la atención de Eli y le dije que era su turno, trago saliva fuertemente y respiro. Se acerco un poco a Trixie y saco su lanzadora cargando a Chiller. _"Ya verá que todo saldrá como lo planeo" _Pensé contento viendo el nerviosismo innecesario que mostraba el ojiazul.

-E-Espero que te g-guste T-Trixie-. Tartamudeo rascándose la nuca.

Se coloco al lado de la pelirroja y apunto hacia el cielo, respiro profundamente y disparo. Rápidamente me subí al tubo y me cargo, la babosa helada ya estaba lanzando el hielo por lo que hizo que Trixie también tomara su lanzadora y me dispararon juntos. Me transforme y lancé una ráfaga de fuego que derritió instantáneamente el hielo. Me eleve unos metros más e ilumine todo el lugar como un enorme sol.

Tal como lo dijo Eli la luz se reflejo en el agua haciendo que un enorme arcoíris llenara la caverna, y no solo fue en el agua ya que el arcoíris reboto en las estalactitas de la decoracion creando un montón de arcoíris que esparcieron sus maravillosos colores. Todos estaban asombrados de tanta belleza. Al final volví a mi tamaño normal y Shane me subió a su hombro, luego se volvió hacia la pelirroja. Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya le estaba abrazando con fuerza haciendo que el joven lanzador se sonrojara.

-Muchas, Muchas gracias Eli. Nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por mí-. Le dijo emocionada soltando una pequeña lagrima que Eli le limpio con delicadeza.

-No es nada Trixie, pero no llores, este es un momento de alegría-. Le dijo con ternura.

Y ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. Se miraron a los ojos y se fueron acercando, y acercando, y acercando. Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que ocurrió. ¡Eli Shane y Trixie Sting se estaban besando! Sentí una mezcla de felicidad por ellos y algo de nauseas por tan cursi escena. Pero esos dos parecían encerrados en su burbuja. Los demás solo estallaron en aplausos cuando se separaron completamente sonrojados pero sonriendo. Al final Eli se había preocupado por nada. El resto del día lo pasamos festejando y fue de lo mejor, si que fueron dos semanas muy locas, pero terminaron con un lindo final feliz.

Soy Burpy la babosa, ¡nos veremos en otra historia!

* * *

_Espero a todos que les haya gusado, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar pero por favor diganme sus opiniones. Acepto de todo! Bueno eso es todo BYE! (Plis dejen un Reviews!. Nesecito saber si les gusto! :3)_

_*Tengo entendido que el nombre completo de Eli es: Elias Shane. O algo asi._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. PDV de Trixie

_Bueno aqui estoy ahora con el Punto de Vista de nuestra querida Trixie! Nuestra querida documentalista gano por muchos puntos, espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"_**Comportamiento extraño" PDV Trixie Sting**_

Algo no andaba muy bien por aquí. Desde hace dos semanas Eli había comenzado a comportarse de forma muy extraña, estoy segura de que más de uno de nosotros lo había notado. Eli tartamudeaba, se ponía muy nervioso y también se sonrojaba fuertemente, me comenzaba a preocupar y más cuando comenzó a evitarme. Cuando intentaba preguntarle algo respondía rápidamente y luego volvía a salir corriendo, a veces nos encontrábamos en los pasillos y simplemente inventaba una excusa y volvía a desaparecer. Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que Eli comenzó a comportarse así…

"_Flash Back"_

_Cuando me desperté en la mañana me di cuenta de que no había tanto ruido, luego de vestirme fui hasta el garaje y la meca-bestia de Eli no estaba, seguramente había salido temprano en la mañana. Fui a desayunar y me encontré con el Troll de las cavernas._

_-Buenos días Trixie-. Me saludo cortésmente, yo le sonreí y me prepare un sándwich._

_-Hola Kord ¿Has visto a Eli esta mañana?-. Pregunte con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a comer mi desayuno, el mecánico negó levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-. Pregunte un tanto preocupada, Kord me sonrió pícaramente._

_-¿Estas preocupada por Eli?-. No sé muy bien porque pero sentí que mis mejillas ardían ligeramente._

_-P-Por supuesto q-que si Kord, Eli es nuestro amigo-. Respondí un tanto nerviosa remarcando la frase "amigo". El Troll rodo los ojos._

_-Seguro Trixie, seguro-. En su voz detecte burla ¡¿Se estaba burlando de mi?! Le fruncí el ceño molesta y termine mi desayuno._

_-Te estás burlando de mi solo porque te gane en el Ataque de las Babosas Mutantes 2-. Le dije burlona, sonreí victoriosa al ver como fruncía el ceño molesto._

_-Solo tuviste suerte-. Se cruzo de brazos molesto desviando la mirada, yo continúe con su tortura._

_-Descuida Kord, no es tan malo que te gane 50 veces seguidas-. Ahora si lo había hecho enfurecer, se levanto furioso y me miro._

_-Tú, yo, al Arcade del centro comercial A-H-O-R-A-. Asentí con una mirada desafiante y corrimos a subirnos a las mecas._

_El trayecto se convirtió en una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero, mi meca bestia se estaba quedando atrás mientras delante de mi Kord ya sonreía victorioso. Cuando llegamos le gane por un pelito. Al bajarnos de las mecas Kord se volvió hacia mí._

_-Tu meca bestia está perdiendo velocidad Trixie ¡Y aun así me ganaste!-. Dijo con frustración, yo simplemente sonreí victoriosa, aunque sabía que tenía razón ya que mi meca necesitaba más velocidad, seguramente tendría que hacerle una mantención._

_Nos pasamos más de la mitad de la mañana jugando a todos los videojuegos que poseía el Arcade: Disparo de Babosas, lo gane. El Ataque de los Zombies, volví a ganar. La Carrera de las Meca Bestias, adivinen… ¡Le gane! Mi puntuación perfecta seguía estando intacta, nadie le gana a la Diosa del Arcade. Kord se la pasó lamentándose todo el camino al no poder derrotarme, yo simplemente me burle de él. Cuando llegamos a la guarida el mecánico juro venganza contra mí y prometió que algún día me vencería, rodé los ojos ante lo improbable de sus palabras. _

_En cuanto entramos al garaje vi la meca bestia de Eli y supe que había llegado a casa, inconscientemente comencé a sonreír, me di cuenta cuando Kord se rio en mi cara. Simplemente me cruce de brazos y fui por mi cámara, seguramente a nuestros seguidores de les encantaría ver a Shane entrenando. Mientras atravesábamos la sala nos encontramos a Pronto el cual subía las escaleras directo hacia su habitación._

_-¿A dónde vas Pronto?-. Pregunto extrañado el Troll, el Topoide se volteo hacia nosotros._

_-El gran Pronto tiene que descansar sus dos maravillosos cerebros, este día ha sido muy agotador-. Nos respondió vanidoso. _

_Kord y yo nos miramos de reojo y negamos con la cabeza, apenas eran la una de la tarde y Pronto decía que había sido un día agotador. Sin darle más importancia fuimos hacia el jardín trasero y dejamos la puerta abierta, comencé a grabar justo cuando Eli disparaba a Burpy, le dio justo a un par de rocas que formaron una gran torre. Hay que admitir que aunque Eli no lleve mucho tiempo en Bajoterra ya es todo un experto con la lanzadora, cuando Burpy volvió a sus manos es cuando Kord y yo comenzamos a aplaudir. El chico Shane se volteo sorprendido de vernos ahí._

_-__Buen trabajo de equipo chicos y buena bola de fuego Burpy-. Les felicite mientras guardaba mi cámara._

_La babosa infierno se coloco en pose de guerrero justo cuando le llego un cojín a la cara, gracias al impacto cayó al suelo, se levanto muy furioso y todos miramos hacia la puerta. Joulles estaba en la puerta sacándole la lengua a Burpy con gesto infantil, la babosa infierno levanto su mano y chillo unas palabras que supusimos que quizá le estaba jurando venganza. Nos pusimos a reír al ver tan graciosa escena, quizás fue mi imaginación pero podría jurar que escuche a Eli reír nerviosamente._

_-O-oigan ¿y-y Pronto?-. Pregunto un tanto nervioso, me pareció muy extraño que Eli actuara así._

_-Se fue a dormir pues dijo que necesitaba descansar sus dos "maravillosos" cerebros después de este día tan "agotador"-. Respondió Kord haciendo comillas en el aire, vi como Burpy rodaba los ojos ante la ya acostumbrada actitud del Topoide. Entonces mire a Eli y vi que estaba sonrojado._

_-¿Eli te sientes bien? Estas un poco rojo-. Pregunte un tanto preocupada al ver que se encontraba mucho mas rojo que un tomate, Shane levanto las manos en señal de defensa._

_-E-estoy bi-bien, enserio-. Respondió tartamudeando mientras se rascaba la nuca. No me creía mucho esas palabras y vi que Burpy tampoco le creía._

_-¿Seguro?-. Volvió a preguntar Kord con ironía como si sospechara algo, Eli asintió.- Mmm, no te creo-. Finalizo mirándole sospechosamente, me preocupe un poco más ya que si Kord no le creía significaba que algo andaba mal._

_-¿Sera que tienes fiebre?-. Pregunte con preocupación mientras le colocaba una mano en su frente, vi como se colocaba aun más rojo y luego se separo rápidamente de mi mano como si esta le quemara._

_-N-no. L-les digo que estoy bien, no es que este escondiendo nada… es decir…yo…am…-. Kord y yo compartimos una mirada de extrañeza esperando a que Eli dijera algo coherente.- ¡ME TENGO QUE IR!-. Grito de repente asustándonos a todos, levanto a Burpy del suelo y comenzó a correr. Kord se puso las manos en la boca paraqué Eli pudiera escucharlo._

_-¡¿Pero a donde?!-. Le grito mientras ambos veíamos como corría y luego se volvió hacia nosotros._

_-¡Mmm…A ALGÚN LADO!-. Grito aun algo nervioso y luego desapareció entre las plantas. _

_El Troll y yo nos quedamos mirando por donde se iba, esa actitud era muy extraña y más viniendo de Eli ¿Por qué habría actuado tan extraño? Bueno cuando llego también actuaba raro en algunas ocasiones, pero luego nos explico que era por el secreto del Mundo Ardiente. Pero ahora no nos había querido decir __e__l porqué de su comportamiento, por ahora Kord y yo decidimos dejarlo pasar ya que no creíamos que esa actitud fuera a durar… ¿o sí?_

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Después de que Eli saliera corriendo no volvimos a ver en todo el día, eso sí que era extraño viniendo de Eli, pero luego volvió a pasar 4 días después.

"_Flash Back"_

_Estábamos en una caverna peleando contra Twist y un par de secuaces de Blakk, nos atacaron de sorpresa por lo que íbamos con algo de desventaja. El rubio nos había esperado fuera de casa cuando salíamos y comenzamos a perseguirlo, Eli lanzo a Burpy pero fallo y la Babosa Infierno tuvo que volver a casa, luego Twist nos dirigió a esta emboscada, cuanta ayuda nos daría Burpy en este momento. Una babosa Carnero malvada me rozo muy cerca de la cabeza, lancé una __Electroshock hacia el secuas que lanzo la babosa malvada dándole una fuerte descarga, luego cargué una Tornado y le dispare a otro secuas. _

_-¡Ríndanse de una vez!-. Gritaba Twist mientras disparaba.- ¡Esta vez no tienen oportunidad Eli!_

_-¡Eso es lo que tú crees Twist!-. Le grito devuelta nuestro líder disparando a Joulles._

_Dispare otra babosa y me di cuenta de que Twist me miraba maliciosamente, antes de que pudiera saber que planeaba cargo una Demoledora malvada y disparo sobre mi cabeza, mire y un montón de escombros estaban a punto de caer sobre mi y lo único que pude hacer fue lanzar un pequeño grito de terror. Un cuerpo choco contra el mío haciendo que ambos cayéramos lejos de el derrumbe, mi salvador me sujetaba fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarme, nos cubrimos de la tierra que caía y cuando el derrumbe se detuvo me di cuenta de que mi salvador era Eli. __Mire a mí alrededor y Twist había escapado, asique ese era su plan. Iba a levantarme pero el chico Shane aun no me había soltado de su fuerte agarre en mi cintura, le mire y me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Eli se dio cuenta de la situación y ambos nos levantamos rápidamente sonrojados, Kord me miraba pícaramente y yo solo le dirigí una mirada molesta._

_-Bueno chicos, ya lograremos detenerlos la próxima vez-. Intento alentarnos Eli, luego nos dirigimos a nuestras mecas y le toque el hombro, Eli se volvió algo nervioso hacia mí._

_-Gracias por haberme salvado Eli-. Le agradecí un tanto abochornada y ni siquiera sabía porque me sonrojaba, el lanzador se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo._

_-N-No fue n-nada Trixie-. Me respondió simplemente tartamudeando, le mire extrañada por eso pero __é__l solo salió corriendo hacia su meca ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Eli? O peor ¿Qué me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué me sentí triste cuando salió corriendo?_

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Recuerdo que luego de eso me la pase todo el día pensando en su comportamiento y en el mío, pensé en él porque me sentía tan triste cuando Eli salía corriendo… como si quisiera evitarme. Al principio pensé que era simple preocupación, después de todo Eli era uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero luego la idea de que me gustaba Eli me cruzo por la cabeza no pude dejar de pensar en otra cosa, pensaba y pensaba pero no encontraba otra explicación.

En cuanto al comportamiento extraño del chico Shane… aun no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, me levante del suelo ya que me encontraba sentada en el patio trasero, estaba descansando ya que por culpa de Pronto estuvimos caminando por medio Bajoterra. Según el Topoide estaba enfermo, a veces Pronto era exasperante. Justo cuando iba a entrar algo me detuvo.

-¡Eso es!-. Si no me equivocaba esa era la voz de Eli.

Me extraño ese grito, pero seguramente era porque se le había ocurrido alguna nueva estrategia, abrí la puerta y entre a la cocina, salude a todos con una sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de mano.

-Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir pero vine por mis babosas-. Explique sonriendo mientras me acercaba a la mesa, Eli se levanto rápidamente y tenía un tono carmín en las mejillas.

-D-Descuida Trixie, después de t-todo yo y-ya me iba-. Dijo rápidamente mientras volvía a salir corriendo, mire a Burpy el cual también se veía extrañado por el comportamiento de su dueño.

-¿Tienes idea del porque Eli actúa tan raro Burpy?-. Pregunte un tanto preocupada, pero la babosa Infierno solo se encogió de hombros.

Suspire un tanto triste y tome a mis babosas las cuales me miraban un tanto preocupadas, les di una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocuparan y volví a salir al patio trasero. Me intente despejar lanzando un par de babosas, tenía que liberarme con algo todo el caos que había en mi cabeza, estaba muy confundida. Por un lado estaba el extraño comportamiento que mostraba Eli estos días, mientras que por otro lado estaba el descubrimiento de que _posiblemente_ me gustaba Eli… ¿a quién quiero engañar? La verdad _me gustaba_ Eli, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Volví a suspirar mientras cargaba otra babosa, en eso escuche un pequeño grito, mire rápidamente pero no había nadie más ahí. _"Genial, ahora estoy imaginando cosas"_ Pensé molesta.

Volví a suspirar esta vez con frustración y me tumbe en el suelo, debo tomar un descanso y pensar con más claridad, cerré los ojos e intente pensar un poco. Pero antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta ya me había quedado dormida, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero al despertarme aun era temprano, seguramente dormí menos de 1 hora. Me estire y cuando vi mi arsenal me di cuenta de que todas mis babosas estaban profundamente dormidas, reí un poco y me dispuse a entrar en la guarida para que durmieran mas cómodas en su cesta. Cuando entre al garaje Eli estaba a punto de subirse a su meca, pero cuando me vio se subió de un salto y acelero todo lo que pudo, baje la mirada con tristeza, definitivamente Eli me estaba evitando. Entre a la guardia y después de dejar a mis babosas durmiendo tranquilamente me acerque a la computadora para editar algunos videos, el Troll de las Cavernas se me quedo mirando cuando pase a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Trix?-. Pregunto preocupado seguramente por lo decaída que me veía.

-Descuida Kord, estoy bien-. Le intente sonreír lo mas sinceramente posible pero estoy segura de que no me creyó, pero el mecánico decidió no hacerme más preguntas y enserio se lo agradezco. No estaba con mucho ánimo después de todo.

El resto de la tarde me la pase en la computadora para tratar de despejarme, pero al parecer no lo lograba. Luego de unas horas Eli volvió y se veía un poco exhausto, vi que Burpy y Chiller venían profundamente dormidas, Kord le saludo muy animoso y cuando iba a saludarle subió corriendo a su habitación. El Troll me miro con interrogación y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros algo cabizbaja, ninguno de los dos sabia que le pasaba al chico Shane. Mire por la ventana y vi que ya había anochecido, apague la computadora y me fui a dormir.

* * *

5 días han pasado desde que acepte que me gustaba Eli. Estaba en mi habitación intentando escuchar algo, pero abajo no se oía nada. Extrañada baje a la sala y no vi a Pronto, Kord o Eli. Busque en la cocina y toque en las habitaciones pero no encontré a nadie, salí al garaje y solo estaba mi meca bestia. Al parecer todos habían salido, me cruce de brazos y bufe un poco molesta, ni siquiera se molestaron en dejarme alguna nota. Bueno, si ellos salían yo también podía hacerlo. Me subí a mi meca y decidí ir al centro comercial para estar un rato en el Arcade, cuando entre en el centro comercial vi a Kord caminando entre la gente como si buscara algo. Lo seguí un par de tiendas pero de repente lo perdí de vista, intente volver a encontrarlo pero justo cuando me iba a rendir lo vi saliendo de una pastelería con una caja en sus manos.

-Hola Kord-. Salude provocándole un sobresalto.

-H-Hola Trix ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-. Pregunto con nerviosismo, me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja al ver ese comportamiento.

-Vine a probar suerte en el Arcade ¿Y esa caja?-. Pregunte directamente y le mire esperando alguna respuesta concreta.

-B-Bueno… este… yo… ¡Guau, mira la hora! ¡Tengo un asunto pendiente! ¡Nos vemos Trixie!-. Respondió rápidamente y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente.

"_¡Genial! ¡Ahora Kord comenzó a comportarse así! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a los chicos?!" _Pensé molesta dirigiéndome al Arcade, fui directamente al Tiro al Arco y los demás jugadores miraban impresionados como acertaba en cada tiro, al estar molesta tenía que descargarme con algo y este juego era el indicado. Rompí mi propio Record por muchos puntos ganándome un nuevo título de Super Jugadora, cuando me descargo con videojuegos este es el resultado. Pero claro en ese momento a mi no me importaba eso mucho que digamos, después de todo estaba molesta. Un par de horas después volví a casa y cuando entre a la sala todos me miraron, pero antes de que alguno pudiera saludarme subí a mi habitación sin prestarles atención y cerré de un portazo. Me puse mi pijama y me tumbe en la cama, tome una decisión: Si ellos me ignoraban pues bien, yo también los iba a ignorar. Ya estaba harta asique no cambiaria mi decisión, si ellos cambiaban de opinión no se los perdonaría tan fácil, mucho menos a Eli ya que él fue el que empezó a ignorarme desde un principio, con ese último pensamiento me quede dormida.

* * *

Bostecé y me estire un poco, ya había amanecido y esta vez escuche un par de voces abajo. _"Recuerda Trixie, tienes que ignorarlos"_ Me recordé a mí misma, me fui a dar una pequeña ducha y luego me hice mis típicas coletas, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta de mi habitación y escuche como dos meca bestias aceleraban, mire hacia la sala y solo estaba Eli._ "Justo a quien más quería ver"_ Pensé con sarcasmo, baje de mala gana y vi como se acercaba.

-H-Hola T-Trixie-. Saludo con nerviosismo, ni siquiera le mire y fui directo a la nevera para tomar un poco de leche.- ¿Trixie?-. Eli es un hipócrita, después de ignorarme ahora me habla, me serví un vaso de leche y comencé a tomármelo.- ¿Trixie estas bien?-. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le di la espalda para dejar el vaso en el fregadero y decidí enfrentarlo furiosa, después de semanas ignorándome ahora me pregunta si estoy bien.

-Claro, ¡Ahora me hablas!-. Le grite enojada sobresaltándolo a él y al pobre Burpy, Shane parecía confundido, pero al parecer Burpy si había entendido.

-¿A qué te refieres Trixie?-. Esas simples palabras aumentaron mucho más mi enojo hacia el chico Shane.

-¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡Hasta Burpy sabe de qué hablo! Me has estado evitando hace como 2 semanas Eli-. Le espete enojada, pero al final no pude evitar reflejar en mi rostro la tristeza que pase esos días.

-Trixie, se que estas enojada y por eso quisiera que me siguieras, por favor-. Me pidió con mucho arrepentimiento, me lo pensé un poco ya que no se si quería hablarle, pero al final suspire y asentí viendo como en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo seguí hasta el garaje y busque mi meca bestia, pero por más que la busque no estaba por ningún lado y me extrañe mucho, estoy segura que la había dejado aquí. Mire a Eli para preguntarle si la había visto, pero me sorprendí cuando estiro su mano y entonces supe lo que iba a hacer, trague un poco de saliva y me subí en la parte de atrás. Me abrase a su cintura y enseguida me sonroje fuertemente, nunca pensé que viajaría así y mucho menos con Eli, cuando la meca acelero tan rápido apreté un poco mi agarre y vi que Burpy me miraba pícaramente, lo único que hice fue desviar la mirada completamente sonrojada. Comencé a mirar el paisaje y me di cuenta de que íbamos hacia alguna caverna que al menos yo no conocía, lástima que no traje mi cámara para grabar. Llegamos a la caverna y la verdad era muy hermosa, nos bajamos de su meca e Eli cargo una babosa Phosphaller y apunto hacia el cielo, aparecieron una lluvia de fuegos artificiales mientras yo no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Abrí enormemente mis ojos cuando todos gritaron.

-¿P-Pero que p-pasa? N-No entiendo n-nada…-. Tartamudee sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

De entre los arbustos salió Kord con un lindo pastel de dos pisos adornado con pequeñas rosas rojas hechas de dulce, tenia escrito mi nombre con letras verdes de dulce, en la punta del pastel había una velita en forma de cámara que me pareció muy tierna, seguramente esa era la caja que llevaba Kord cuando lo encontré en el centro comercial. Pronto apunto con su lanzadora hacia dos árboles y lanzo a una babosa Aracnired, la babosa escribió _"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Trixie!" _con telarañas dejándome asombrada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y mire a Eli.

-¿C-Como, como sabían…?-. Apenas podía articular una palabra pues ni yo me acordaba de mi propio cumpleaños, además no recuerdo haberles dicho la fecha, Eli sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Cómo sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños? Bueno, desde que llegue a Bajoterra me di cuenta que nunca nos dijiste cuando estabas de cumpleaños. Entonces se me ocurrió ir a visitar la caverna en donde vivías antes y me encontré a tus padres, les pregunte y ellos me dieron la fecha. Y bueno quise… es decir _quisimos_ darte una sorpresa-. Me contesto con nerviosismo, así que esa era la razón de su comportamiento, no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

-Exacto, _quisimos _darte una sorpresa, pero todo esto fue idea de Eli Shane además de la planeación-. Aclaro Kord colocando aun más rojo a Eli.

No pude evitar sonrojarme también y le sonreí a Eli el cual me devolvió la sonrisa un tanto nervioso, Pronto me dijo que teníamos que encender la velita del pastel, pensé un poco y supe quien podría ayudarme. Mire a la babosa Infierno y estire mi mano.

-¿Me harías el honor Burpy?-. Pregunte amablemente, la pequeña babosa salto a mi mano y la acerque al pastel, inclino un poco la cabecita y activo sus poderes.- Gracias-. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y todos comenzaron a cantar.

-Vamos ¡pide un deseo!-. Me dijo Pronto luego de que terminaran de cantarme, simplemente sonreí.

-En realidad Pronto, ya los tengo a todos ustedes. No podría pedir nada más maravilloso que amigos como ustedes-. Respondí mirando a cada miembro de la banda, nada podría importarme más que todos ellos.

-Aawwww-. Escuche que exclamaban las babosas, sonreí un poco más cuando las escuche y mi equipo me sonrió cariñosamente.

Acerque mi rostro a la velita y sople apagándola, todos comenzaron a aplaudir sonriendo enormemente. Supe que era hora de los regalos y al parecer Kord quiso ser el primero, se acerco a unos arbustos y saco mi meca, la mire mejor y parecía como nueva, me acerque emocionada.

-Le agregué piezas nuevas, le hice un buen mantenimiento y ahora alcanza el doble de velocidad-. Me dijo mostrándome cada detalle.- Casi lo olvido, también le di una buena capa de pintura-. Termino de decirme orgulloso de su trabajo.

Me subí muy emocionada a mi meca y acelere a todo lo que pude, enseguida sentí la velocidad y me encanto lo rápido que podía ir ahora, recorrí toda la caverna en el menor tiempo que pensé lograría, definitivamente ¡Kord es el mejor! Volví con los chicos y corrí a abrazar al Troll, fue cuando me di cuenta ¡Hasta había tomado un baño!

-Muchas gracias Kord, ¡esta increíble!-. Le dije muy emocionada sacándole a él también una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Pronto se acerco con una linda cajita decorada con una cintita roja, me la entrego sonriéndome y comencé a abrir el regalo muy emocionada, abrí enormemente mis ojos cuando vi el contenido, saque una pequeña tarjeta dorada.

-¡Es un pase ilimitado para el Arcade del centro comercial de Bajoterra!-. Grite sin poder contenerme, mire a Pronto el cual me sonreía al ver que me encanto su regalo, entonces una pequeña duda me asalto.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Hice un pequeño viaje hacia el centro comercial, vi al guardia que nos ayudo con _"La amenaza Zombie" _y le conté que estabas de cumpleaños. Y con mi gran sentido de persuasión Topoide le convencí de que me diera ese pase. Por cierto te envía un cupon-. Me estiro un pequeño papel y lo comencé a leer en voz alta.

-_"Cupon de 10% de descuento en cualquier tienda de herramientas o comida rápida. Valido hasta el próximo año"_-. Leí con extrañeza.- Bueno, al menos tenemos un descuento-. Bromee haciendo reír a los demás.

Luego de eso Eli se acerco un poco nervioso mientras yo le miraba expectante, tomo su lanzadora y cargo a Chiller ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer? Se me acerco un poco más y vi que lucía cada vez más nervioso dejándome un poco extrañada.

-E-Espero que te g-guste T-Trixie-. Tartamudeo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Se coloco a mi lado y apunto hacia el cielo, respiro muy profundamente y disparo, vi como Burpy se preparaba mientras que Chiller lanzaba un enorme bloque de hielo ¿Qué planeaba Eli? Luego de cargar a Burpy me acerco a él y me hizo disparar también, mire hacia el cielo y la babosa Infierno derritió rápidamente el hielo y luego llego más alto e ilumino todo el lugar, abrí mis ojos y abrí ligeramente la boca cuando vi lo que paso.

Comenzaron a esparcirse un montón de luces de colores que rebotaban en cada estalactita de hielo que colgaba de los arboles, todo a nuestro alrededor se lleno de colores y no podía creer toda la belleza que adquirió el lugar. Luego de eso Burpy volvió a la normalidad y se acerco a su dueño, Eli se volvió hacia mí pero no lo deje hablar, pase los brazos por su cuello y le abrase con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme si Kord me molestaba después, Eli me devolvió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Muchas, Muchas gracias Eli. Nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por mí-. Le dije muy feliz y sin poderlo evitar se me escapo una ligera lagrima, Eli limpio la pequeña lagrima que cayó de mi rostro con mucha dulzura.

-No es nada Trixie, pero no llores, este es un momento de alegría-. Me dijo con ternura, le sonreí muy agradecida.

Me di cuenta de que aun no lo soltaba y que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, le mire a sus profundos ojos azules y ambos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, no podía creerlo ¿Enserio estaba pasando? En cuanto sentí sus labios contra los míos supe que todo era realidad, fue una sensación indescriptible y a la vez muy hermosa, el momento era mágico además de que era muy dulce. Cuando el oxigeno comenzó a hacer uso de presencia nos separamos lentamente, los demás aplaudieron dejándonos sonrojados pero sonriéndonos mutuamente. Al final resulto ser el mejor día de mi vida, descubrí el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño, tengo unos amigos maravillosos y ahora tenía un novio maravilloso, no podía pedir nada mejor que esto.

¡Soy Trixie Sting y nos veremos pronto!

* * *

_TADA! Bueno espero que les haya gustado acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, tomatazos XD y felicitaciones. Nos veremos la proxima vez en donde narrara nuestro lanzador de babosas favorito! BYE!_

_PD: Para los que pidieron segunda parte en "Un Caballero Siempre Cumple sus Promesas" les aviso que... SI HABRA CONTINUACION! Asique esten atentos ;)_

_PD2: Para el que se hizo pasar de Asaph Fipke (Creador de Bajoterra) debo decir que no le crei, amigo no hagas bromas asi ¿ok? -.- Pero me alegra que te haya gustado de todas formas._

_PD3: kammy soy mujer -.- Ya que en tu comentario escribiste "amigo" cuando debio ser "amiga" _

_¿Reviews?_


	3. PDV de Eli

_Luego de tanto tiempo XD he decidido hacer mi reaparicion! Espero que les guste el PDV de nuestro Lanzador de Babosas favorito! El unico, el inigualable ELI SHANE! Nos leemos abajo, les tengo que preguntar algo!_

* * *

"_**Comportamiento extraño" PDV Eli Shane**_

Soy un tonto. Pude esconder por mucho tiempo varios de los secretos de mi familia, como el "Mundo Ardiente" también conocida como superficie y ese sí que era un gran secreto. Pude guardar ese secreto hasta que decidí decirles a mis amigos, fue sencillo y ellos lo han mantenido en secreto también, pero ¿Cómo es posible que me cueste tanto guardar _este_ secreto? A claro, porque soy un terrible mentiroso y ahora es peor debido al secreto que guardo ahora. ¿Cuál es? Bueno, quería celebrarle una fiesta a Trixie por su cumpleaños ¿El problema? Me pongo muy nervioso cuando ella se acerca y yo como soy un terrible mentiroso se me hace mucho más difícil el poder guardar el secreto.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí, era una buena estratega y gran amiga además de leal y cariñosa, en ese tiempo me sentía _atraído_ por ella, pero con el tiempo y todo lo que hemos pasado con el equipo ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más. Aun recuerdo cuando luego de fusionar a Sierra y Antorcha aquella vez en que destruimos el metro babosa de Blakk, Trixie me abrazo y en ese momento me quede de piedra por la sorpresa, de no ser por el shock le hubiera devuelto el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Más recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, específicamente los recuerdos de las últimas dos semanas.

_Flash Back_

_No podía dormir, por más vueltas que daba en la cama no lograba cerrar un ojo. Suspire un tanto frustrado y me puse a mirar por la ventana, apenas estaba amaneciendo, mire mi reloj y marcaba las 6:30 AM. ¿Enserio era tan temprano? Si me levantaba ahora despertaría a los demás, sería mejor quedarme en cama un rato más para que ellos descansaran tranquilos. Volví a girar en la cama y mire el calendario que tenía en mi mesa de noche junto a una foto enmarcada en donde salía todo el equipo, Trixie tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras sonreía y yo estaba un poco sonrojado pero sonriendo y con mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Sonreí y volví a mirar el calendario, ver esos días me recordó de repente algo, me senté en la cama y tome el calendario comenzando a recorrer los meses. Algunas fechas de esos meses estaban marcadas con marcador rojo y había un nombre junto a ellas, eran los cumpleaños de Kord, Pronto, de mi padre y el mío. _

_Volví a revisar extrañado el calendario buscando un nombre en especifico, pero por más que lo busque no lo encontré, faltaba el cumpleaños de Trixie. Intente recordar los días después de que llegue a Bajoterra y la pelirroja nunca me había dicho su cumpleaños, quizá pudiera averiguarlo de alguna forma y entonces recordé cuando Trixie me nombro la caverna de la que venía. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 8:25 AM ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve metido en mis pensamientos? Le reste importancia y me fui a duchar rápidamente, me vestí y apenas comí una fruta de desayuno de lo ansioso que estaba, no quise despertar a Burpy y las demás dado lo temprano que era. Fui al garaje lo más silencioso que pude para no despertar a nadie y saque mi meca, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos del refugio acelere más rápido._

_Creo que tarde más o menos 1 hora en llegar a la caverna, a ambos lados de la calle se extendían grandes hileras de casas, mire alrededor y habían varios hongos de diferentes colores, algunas babosas Aracnired y Tornado me miraban curiosas al pasar cerca de ellas, era un lindo lugar. Di un par de vueltas por la caverna pensando en cómo encontraría la casa en donde vivía Trixie, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle cuando salía de casa. Suspire sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que a lo lejos vi a una señora pelirroja que regaba sus plantas, me acerque aun sobre mi meca._

_-Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la casa de los Sting?-. Pregunte amablemente, entonces la señora me miro y pude ver que tenía los ojos de color verde claro._

_-Estas frente a ella muchacho ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-. Me respondió cortésmente volviendo a regar sus plantas. Me puse algo nervioso._

_-Es por su hija, Trixie Sting-. Al escuchar ese nombre la señora me miro un tanto sorprendida y preocupada.- Descuide, no le ha pasado nada malo. Soy Eli Shane-. Le avise para que no se preocupara, pareció más aliviada y me miro de pies a cabeza._

_-Sabía que mi hija tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a muchachos-. Dijo contenta pellizcándome la mejilla izquierda, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojarme fuertemente.- ¿y qué te trae por aquí jovencito?_

_-Quería preguntarle algo ¿Sería tan amable de decirme cuando esta de cumpleaños Trixie?-. Pregunte rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo y completamente sonrojado, estoy seguro que parecía tomate porque la señora me sonreía pícaramente._

_-Por supuesto, solo faltan dos semanas para su cumpleaños, un consejo: Le gustan las sorpresas-. Respondió guiñándome un ojo con complicidad, asentí muy agradecido y me despedí._

_Di la vuelta y acelere directo hacia el refugio, si a Trixie le gustaban las sorpresas ¿Qué mejor que una fiesta sorpresa? Inconscientemente comencé a sonreír enormemente, podía darle algo especial a la pelirroja por su cumpleaños y me puse a pensar en cómo sonreía cuando estaba contenta, suspire como todo un quinceañero enamorado. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Trixie en verdad me interesaba, ella era linda, una gran estratega además de que sus coletas le daban un aire de ternura que contrarrestaba con su determinada mirada verdosa ¿Ya dije que era linda? En fin al parecer estaba __muy__ enamorado de Trixie Sting. _

_A lo lejos divise el refugio y me acerque al garaje y solo estaba la meca bestia de Pronto, seguramente Kord y Trixie habrán ido al Arcade a competir por quien era el mejor en los videojuegos. Volví a sonreír recordando las veces en que el Troll intento ganarle a la camarógrafa pero jamás lo lograba. Decidí ir por Burpy y las demás para entrenar un poco y así poder pensar mejor en lo que haría para el cumpleaños de Trixie. Entre en la sala aun con una sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro y vi a mi arsenal mirando la televisión. Burpy me miro y parecía aliviado, seguramente se preocupo porque salí de casa sin ellas, me acerque y Burpy comenzó a saltar a mí alrededor, la tome y luego salto a mi hombro._

_-Hola Burpy, hola chicos-. Les salude sin dejar de sonreír, todas me dieron un pequeño saludo y volvieron la vista al televisor.- Hey ¿Qué dicen si vamos a practicar?-. Pregunte entusiasmado, Burpy fue la única que asintió con la cabeza mientras las demás no movían ni un musculo.- Vamos por favor, tenemos que entrenar si queremos detener al Dr. Blakk ¡¿Que dicen?!-. Intente alentarlas, pero no paso nada ¿Desde cuándo mi arsenal es tan holgazán?.- Bien Burpy, dejemos a estas __holgazanas__ con el televisor-. Le comente burlonamente a Burpy mientras las apuntaba._

_Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas hasta que un cojín nos llego a la cara, mire a mi arsenal y tenían muchos cojines preparados para lanzarnos, la babosa Infierno y yo tragamos saliva fuertemente y comenzamos a correr en dirección al patio trasero mientras esquivábamos algunos cojines, al llegar cerramos fuertemente la puerta mientras que en esta impactaban otro par de cojines, Burpy y yo suspiramos aliviados y nos reímos de la cómica situación._

_-Bueno amigo, es hora de un poco de acción-. Dije decidido sacando mi lanzadora._

_Burpy se deslizo por el tubo preparado, cargue a la babosa Infierno y apunte hacia un grupo de rocas en el techo, cuando estuve listo dispare y Burpy salió disparado rápidamente hasta alcanzar los 160 kilómetros para transformarse. Lanzo una llama de fuego que dio directamente en las rocas derribándolas y formando una gran torre en el suelo, cuando Burpy volvió a la normalidad se acerco a mí._

_-Buen trabajo Burpy-. Le felicite chocando las palmas, fue en eso en que escuchamos otros aplausos desde nuestras espaldas y al voltearnos nos encontramos con Kord y Trixie la cual filmaba con su cámara._

_-Buen trabajo de equipo chicos y buena bola de fuego Burpy-. Nos felicito guardando su cámara mientras nos sonreía, comencé a sonrojarme ligeramente._

_Burpy muy orgulloso de su logro poso como todo un guerrero sobre mi hombro, entonces un cojín le llego en la cara haciendo que cayera desde mi hombro. Todos miramos de donde vino y ahí estaba Joulles sacándole la lengua a Burpy con gesto infantil, la babosa Infierno le chillo algunas cosas mientras la Electroshock se encogía de hombros y volvía a la sala con las demás. Nos comenzamos a reír pero no pude evitar reírme nerviosamente, ahora que planeaba hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Trixie intentando de que ella no se enterara me resultaría difícil dado lo nervioso que me ponía, sumándole el hecho de lo mal mentiroso que soy. Sera mejor decir algo antes de que se me escapen las palabras._

_-O-oigan ¿y-y Pronto?-. Pregunte intentando ocultar un poco mi nerviosismo._

_-Se fue a dormir pues dijo que necesitaba descansar sus dos "maravillosos" cerebros después de este día tan "agotador"-. Me respondió Kord haciendo comillas con las manos, era de esperarse viniendo de Pronto. Mire a Trixie y no pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba._

_-¿Eli te sientes bien? Estas un poco rojo-. Pregunto mirándome preocupada… esperen ¿Preocupada? ¿Ella se preocupaba por mí? Me abofetee mentalmente, ¡claro que se preocupa por ti tonto, después de todo es tu mejor amiga! Me coloque aun más rojo y levante las manos._

_-E-estoy bi-bien, enserio-. Intente excusarme, pero al parecer ni Burpy me creía._

_-¿Seguro?-. Pregunto Kord con un tono irónico, yo asentí para afirmarlo.- Mmm, no te creo-. Iba a reclamarle pero alguien se me adelanto._

_-¿Sera que tienes fiebre?-. Pregunto colocando su fina mano en mi frente, al sentir su suave contacto me sonroje el doble y me separe rápidamente muy nervioso._

_-N-no. L-les digo que estoy bien, no es que este escondiendo nada… es decir…yo…am…-. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo coherente.- ¡ME TENGO QUE IR!-. Dije rápidamente y tome a Burpy del suelo, al parecer con mi grito sobresalte a todos comencé a correr en dirección al refugio._

_-¡¿Pero a donde?!-. Escuche que gritaba Kord, no sabía que responderle y me di la vuelta para responderle._

_-¡Mmm…A ALGÚN LADO!-. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, si es que mi habitación era por decirse "algún lado"…_

_Fin Flash Back_

El resto de ese día lo pase escondido en mi habitación, si ya lo sé, soy un completo cobarde. Luego de unos días todo estaba relativamente normal, solo que trataba de evitar a Trixie a toda costa para que las palabras no salieran de mi boca y se me escapara todo. Otro recuerdo que se me vino a la mente fue el día de la emboscada…

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos saliendo del refugio para verificar que nadie estuviera causando algún alboroto cuando vimos a Twist. Estaba sobre su meca y nos disparo una Torpedo malvada que logramos esquivar por centímetros de distancia, eso dio comienzo a una persecución. Le lancé a Burpy para terminar con esto de una vez pero salto sobre una roca esquivándola, pensé que sería fácil derrotarlo por lo que le dije a Burpy que se fuera a casa, lo que no sabía era que Twist nos había guiado directo a una emboscada. Maldito tramposo._ _Él__ sabía que yo utilizaría a Burpy y por eso nos guio hasta aquí._

_-¡Ríndanse de una vez!-. Nos grito Twist disparando hacia mi dirección, logre esquivar la babosa Tornado malvada.- ¡Esta vez no tienen oportunidad Eli!_

_-¡Eso es lo que tú crees Twist!-. Le grite muy seguro de que aun teníamos alguna oportunidad de ganar mientras disparaba a Joulles._

_Pero cuando mire a Twist me di cuenta de que ya no me miraba a mi… estaba mirando a Trixie. Mire mejor y parecía sonreír como si tramara algo, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando lo vi cargar una Demoledora malvada y apuntar a unas rocas que se encontraban sobre Trixie. Comencé a correr justo cuando Twist disparo y los escombros comenzaban a caer, corrí más rápido cuando escuche el grito de terror de Trixie y antes de que las rocas cayeran la empuje tomándola de la cintura arrojándonos a los dos lejos del derrumbe. Nos cubrimos de la ligera capa de tierra y abrace un poco mas fuerte a Trixie sintiéndome aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo, Twist se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a Blakk. Sentí que Trixie se movía y cuando la mire me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros se separaban por apenas unos centímetros de distancia, me sonroje fuertemente y aun más al darme cuenta de que aun no la soltaba, mire mejor y Trixie tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Pero no sabía si era por vergüenza o por incomodidad, la ayude a levantarse y seguíamos sonrojados._

_-Bueno chicos, ya lograremos detenerlos la próxima vez-. Dije en un vano intento de animarlos, comenzamos a caminar hasta las mecas cuando sentí un suave toque en mi hombro, voltee intentando controlar mi nerviosismo al ver a Trixie._

_-Gracias por haberme salvado Eli-. Me dijo un tanto ¿sonrojada? Debía ser mi imaginación, pero no pude evitar rascarme la nuca con nerviosismo._

_-N-No fue n-nada Trixie-. Respondí tartamudeando por lo que Trixie me miro extrañada, antes de que sospechara algo corrí hasta mi meca y nos fuimos rápidamente y el resto del día evite cualquier contacto con Trixie…_

_Fin Flash Back_

El otro problema era que pasaría si Kord y Pronto de enteraran, creo que el Troll ya comenzaba a sospechar algo ya que dos días después exactamente ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba con mi Arsenal practicando algunos trucos, decidí probar un pequeño truco que me había enseñado Mario. Cargue a __Stunks y apunte hacia algunas rocas a lo lejos, al disparar Stunks reboto en alguna rocas hasta que golpeo un hongo haciendo que cayera al suelo, la babosa volvía hacia mí y sonreí. Me encantaba practicar con ellas pero estaba un tanto aburrido, hace un rato que no me batía a Duelo con alguien, quizá si se lo pidiera a… No. Lo mejor era que no, si se lo pedía a Trixie me pondría nervioso y se me saldría todo. Sentía unos pequeños zumbidos en mi oreja derecha pero le reste importancia y seguí metido en mis pensamientos._

_-¡ELI!-. Escuche que gritaron fuertemente en mi oído sobresaltándome._

_-¡AAAAHHH!-. Grite asustado cayendo hacia atrás, escuche una estruendosa risa y luego una mano azulada se puso frente a mí. La tome y Kord me ayudo a levantarme._

_-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo, asentí un tanto avergonzado.- En ese caso… JAJAJAJA-. Volvió a reírse en mi cara mientras yo me sonrojaba muy avergonzado del ridículo que había hecho, luego de un rato paro de reírse limpiándose un par de lagrimas.- ¿No escuchabas cuando te hable? Te llamaba pero no respondías-. Dijo divertido, asique esos eran los zumbidos que escuchaba, me rasque la nuca bajando un poco la cabeza._

_-Lo siento Kord, supongo que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos-. Dije aun sintiéndome avergonzado. El Troll me puso una mano en la espalda._

_-¿Qué acaso estas enamorado?-. Pregunto con complicidad colocándome tenso ¡¿Se había dado cuenta?!_

_-¡¿Qué?! Yo… eh…no…-. Balbucee muy nervioso, pero escuche la estruendosa risa de Kord._

_-Es broma Eli-. Dijo aun riéndose, suspire un tanto más aliviado.- Pero si estas distraído ¿Sucede algo?-. Rayos, y ahora ¿Qué le digo?_

_-Pues la verdad estaba un poco aburrido, además de que hace días que no me bato a Duelo con alguien ¿Qué te parece la idea?-. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para sonar lo más natural posible, vi en los ojos del Troll que estaba dispuesto a un Duelo._

_Nos separamos por unos metros y nos miramos desafiantes, esto era perfecto para despejarme un poco. Tome rápidamente mi Lanzadora y cargue a Dirigible, Kord cargo a una Carnero y ambos disparamos al mismo tiempo. Con una voltereta logre esquivar a la babosa y Kord logro salvarse de Dirigible, tome a Jabonosa y dispare al suelo haciendo que resbalara, rápidamente cargue a Tejedora pero Kord uso una Aracnired para salir de mi trampa de jabón. Me disparo una Tornado que no logre esquivar y termine girando por un par de metros, quede en el suelo por el mareo y al levantarme me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, Trixie nos veía desde una de las ventanas de la casa y los nervios se apoderaron de mí por lo que me distraje. Kord aprovecho el momento y disparo una Demoledora que me hizo salir volando hasta aterrizar sobre un hongo, desgraciadamente seguí cayendo y rebotando sobre otros hongos hasta que aterrice en el suelo. El Troll fue corriendo hacia mi dirección._

_-Lo siento Eli, iba a lanzar una Gelatinosa pero me confundí ¿estás bien?-. Pregunto preocupado ayudándome a levantarme._

_-Si descuida-. Sacudí un poco la cabeza y decidí salir de ahí antes de que humillarme más ante Trixie.- Me tengo que ir Kord, ganaste bien hecho amigo-. Dije rápidamente antes de salir corriendo hacia una dirección indefinida, lo último que vi fue a Kord mirándome intrigado, jamás me había ganado en un duelo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese día sí que fue humillante. Suspire y camine alrededor de mi habitación intentando pensar, solo me quedaba más o menos 1 semana para el cumpleaños de Trixie y aun no sabía muy bien que darle de regalo. Por más que pensaba no se me ocurría nada, llegue a la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas mientras veía como las babosas devoraban su comida. _"Vamos Eli ¡piensa!"_ Pensaba intentando concentrarme, pero al final deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Santas babosas me queda 1 semana para pensar en algo-. Dije muy preocupado mientras levantaba un poco la mirada, Burpy y Chiller me miraban extrañados, de repente la idea vino a mí.- ¡Eso es!-. Grite triunfante de tener una idea, hielo y fuego ¡era perfecto! Justo cuando les iba a explicar el plan a las babosas entro Trixie sonriendo y saludando con la mano.

-Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir pero vine por mis babosas-. Explico con una linda sonrisa, pero me coloque nervioso y sentía como me ardían las mejillas, ahora que tenía una idea debía salir de ahí antes de que se me escapara y soltara todo.

-D-Descuida Trixie, después de t-todo yo y-ya me iba-. Dije rápidamente volviendo a salir huyendo como un cobarde.

Suspire aliviado cuando llegue al patio del refugio y no había nadie, fui y me recosté cerca de unos arbustos para relajarme un poco, lo bueno es que estaba más tranquilo ahora que tenía una idea de que darle a Trixie para su cumpleaños. En eso escuche como abrían la puerta del patio trasero y me escondí aun más entre los arbustos para que no me vieran, mire a través de mí improvisado refugio dándome cuenta de que quien había salido era nadie más que la pelirroja ocupante de mis pensamientos. Estaba practicando y yo simplemente me quede mirando entre asombrado y embobado, Trixie si que era buena lanzadora y se veía que una gran estratega, no sé cuanto rato estuve ahí pero sentí una pequeña mirada sobre mí. Voltee rápidamente para encontrarme a Burpy mirándome extrañado, pero por el sobresalto lancé un pequeño grito, tome rápidamente a la babosa Infierno y salí corriendo al refugio antes de que Trixie me viera. Pase por la sala y me lleve a Chiller para ir corriendo a mi habitación, pero en el trayecto choque con Pronto.

-Según mi gran sentido Topoide siento que algo te sucede joven Shane-. Dijo el Topoide, me volví a colocar nervioso.

-Si…digo…no…es decir…-. ¿Cuándo es que voy a dejar de tartamudear? Al parecer no sería pronto, decidí mejor correr a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.- Creo que les debo una explicación chicos-. Les dije a Burpy y Chiller un tanto avergonzado, ellas se cruzaron de brazos.- Verán, lo que pasa es que descubrí cuando es el cumpleaños de Trixie y quería darle una sorpresa, por eso estaba tan nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer si me descubrían o que darle de sorpresa. Entonces las vi a ustedes dos y se me ocurrió una gran y fantástica idea: ¡Un gran Arcoíris! Se me ocurrió cuando recordé que aquí en Bajoterra no habían arcoíris y desde que el equipo supo sobre el Mundo Exterior no paran de hacerme preguntas. Entonces Trixie me pregunto sobre el arcoíris y la idea vino a mí en cuanto los vi a ustedes dos-. Termine de explicarles mi plan con una enorme sonrisa de enamorado en mi rostro. Chiller y Burpy parecieron pensarlo un poco y después asintieron, los tome en mis brazos y les di un fuerte abrazo.- Gracias chicos, son los mejores. Ahora vamos a practicar-. Les dije decidido.

Se subieron a los tubos de mi arsenal y salimos de mi habitación directo hacia el garaje, justo cuando me iba a subir a Lucky vi como Trixie estaba entrando al garaje, me subí rápidamente a mi meca y acelere a fondo para evitar que me preguntara a donde iba. Estuvimos un rato corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegamos a una enorme cueva llena de hongos, arboles y alguna que otra babosa. Era perfecto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Trixie.

-Bien chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Primero lanzare a Chiller y necesito que crees alguna especie de bloque de hielo, mientras eso pasa lanzo a Burpy y derrite lo más rápido que puede el hielo y luego ilumina el cielo como si fuera un enorme sol, si sale bien seguramente la luz reflejara el arcoíris en el agua esparciéndose sobre nosotros. Bien veamos que tal nos sale-. Explique para luego tomar a la babosa Helada.

Luego de lanzarla cargue rápidamente a Burpy y dispare hacia el cielo, todo iba bien pero el arcoíris no duro demasiado, volvieron hacia mí y estuvimos practicando un par de horas más hasta que nos salió perfecto, mire a la babosa Infierno y Helada y me di cuenta de que estaban muy cansadas. Las volvía poner en los tubos de su arsenal y no tomo más de unos segundos para que se quedaran profundamente dormidas, la verdad yo también estaba exhausto, sonreí y me subí a mi meca bestia para volver al refugio justo cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, deje a Lucky en el garaje y entre al refugio. Kord me saludo efusivamente y yo le devolví el saludo un poco más cansado, entonces note que Trixie estaba en la computadora por lo que corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta, deje a mi arsenal en su cesta y me fui a dormir ya que estaba muy cansado.

* * *

Me senté en la cama y bostece, mire el calendario y solo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Trixie. Hoy había decidido contarles sobre la fiesta a Kord y Pronto para que pudieran ayudarme, asique luego de ducharme y vestirme fui a despertarlos a pesar de lo temprano que era. Luego de un esfuerzo mayor por despertar a Pronto subimos a nuestras mecas y los comencé a guiar hacia la caverna en donde prepararíamos todo, aunque el Topoide bostezaba a cada momento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué interrumpieron mi hermoso sueño de descanso? Un Topoide como yo, Pronto el Magnifico, necesita descansar lo suficiente para tener el gran sentido que yo poseo-. Dijo muy orgulloso. Ninguno le respondió pero escuche como su babosa Apestosa lanzaba un gas, llegamos al lugar y estacionamos las mecas, mis compañeros me miraban con intriga.

-Se que les debo una explicación muchachos, lo que pasa es que le quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Trixie por su cumpleaños y necesito su ayuda-. Explique sonrojado mientras mis amigos compartían entre ellos una mirada picara.

-La gran intuición de Pronto me dice que el joven Shane está enamorado de cierta chica pelirroja-. Comento Pronto logrando colocarme más rojo de lo que estaba.

-Yo…n-no se d-de que h-hablan chicos-. Intente excusarme pero mis nervios me delataron, Burpy se subió a mi hombro y comenzó a chillarme acusadoramente.

-Estoy seguro que lo que Burpy quiere decir es que lo admitas amigo-. Apoyo Kord pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-_Me gusta Trixie…_-. Admití tan bajito que casi nadie me escucho, el Troll se acerco burlonamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento pero no te escucho Eli-. Expreso mientras todos los demás se acercaban dejándome sin opciones.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Sí, me g-gusta T-Trixie!-. Dije nerviosamente admitiéndolo en voz alta, me sentí un tanto aliviado de expresarlo en voz alta y vi como todos comenzaban a celebrar.- Si ya entendí que era muy obvio, pero volviendo a lo serio, Kord quisiera que pudieras encontrar un pastel de cumpleaños-. Le pedí mientras él hacia un gesto militar de afirmación.

-¿Y qué es lo que hará Pronto?-. Pregunto el Topoide muy emocionado, comencé a pensar en cómo podría ayudarme hasta que una idea cruzo mi mente.

-Pronto, tú ayudaras con la decoración-. Le respondí.

El Topoide asintió y cargo una babosa Aracnired en su lanzadora, apunto hacia unas ramas cercanas y disparo. Al alcanzar los 150 Km por hora la babosa se transformo en una araña gigante y lanzo varias telarañas que quedaron muy bonitas de adorno esparcidas por los arboles y hongos del lugar. La babosa volvió a su tamaño original y regreso con su dueño. Burpy y yo miramos el lugar con la mano en el mentón pensando, la verdad me gusto como quedo.

-¿Qué te parece?-. Pregunto Pronto con una sonrisa.

-Está muy lindo Pronto-. Le dije con una sonrisa, Burpy lanzo un chillido de aprobación.

En eso escuchamos como alguien preparaba una lanzadora y volteamos para ver a Kord lanzar una babosa Helada hacia las telarañas, se transformo y lanzo algunas estalactitas de hielo que colgaron de las telarañas dándole otro toque al lugar. Sabía que los chicos podrían ayudarme y me gusta el resultado de cómo quedo.

-Ahora quedo mejor-. Escuche que le decía Pronto a Kord ¿Desde cuándo Pronto decía ese tipo de cosas? Sea como sea sonreí y luego el Troll fue por el pastel de cumpleaños.

Pronto y yo nos quedamos un par de horas más asegurándonos de que el lugar estuviera perfecto. Estuvimos un par de horas hasta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, hicimos un par de decoraciones mas y luego nos fuimos devuelta al refugio, allí nos encontramos a Kord sentado en la sala jugando un videojuego y cuando nos vio le puso pausa y nos conto que había visto a Trixie en el centro comercial. Por suerte ella no había sospechado nada, supuestamente. Fue entonces que escuchamos como se abría la puerta de la entrada y al voltearnos vimos a Trixie, pero ella no nos presto atención, subió a su cuarto y escuchamos como cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Todos nos miramos entre sí sin saber que decir exactamente. Luego de unas horas aclarando algunas cosas cada quien fue a su cuarto para estar listos en la mañana.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Apenas había podido pegar un ojo anoche de lo nervioso que me encontraba, fui a darme una ducha para intentar relajarme un poco (no funciono). Cuando estaba terminando de vestirme vi como por la puerta aparecía Burpy, le sonreí algo nervioso y lo subí a mi hombro, respire profundamente, lo único que quería es que todo saliera bien.

-Espero que todo salga bien-. Dije nervioso, Burpy me sonrió y chillo algunas palabras de consuelo, le sonreí con mucha más confianza.

Salimos cuidadosamente de la habitación para no despertar a Trixie y fuimos a la sala en donde encontramos a Kord y Pronto. El Troll llevaba una caja en sus manos en donde supuse llevaba el pastel, olfatee el aire al no sentir el típico aroma de Kord y me di cuenta de que se había duchado, eso se lo agradeceré eternamente. Todos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la suave respiración de Trixie en el segundo piso, luego de confirmar de que no despertaría me voltee hacia mi equipo.

-Bien chicos ya conocen el plan. Ustedes se esconden entre algunos arbustos o arboles y yo llevare a Trixie al lugar-. Ya sé que lo había explicado un montón de veces anoche, pero seguía un poco nervioso. Kord y Pronto compartieron una mirada picara y me sonrieron con burla haciendo que me sonrojara.- Yo la llevare porque he actuado muy raro y quiero hacer las paces ¿Entendido?-. Escuche una pequeña risa en mi hombro y mire molesto a Burpy, la pequeña babosa Infierno se quedo callada pero seguía sonriendo.

-Si claro Eli-. Me dijo burlonamente Kord caminando hacia su meca bestia seguido de Pronto.

Yo simplemente cerré la boca sin decir nada, después de todo ya había admitido lo que sentía por Trixie. Ambos se fueron justo cuando escuche que alguien bajaba por la escalera, intente respirar profundamente y me di la vuelta para mirar a Trixie. _"Tú puedes"_ Pensé para darme ánimos.

-H-Hola T-Trixie-. Salude un tanto nervioso, ella ni siquiera me miro y fue a la cocina dejándome extrañado a mí y a Burpy.- ¿Trixie?-. Intente de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, solo se sirvió un vaso de leche y comenzó a tomárselo, al parecer me estaba ignorando. Burpy me hizo una seña para que lo intentara de nuevo.- ¿Trixie estas bien?-. Pregunte un tanto extrañado, ella dejo el vaso en el fregadero y se volteo molesta hacia nosotros.

-Claro, ¡Ahora me hablas!-. Me grito enojada sobresaltándonos, no entendía muy bien qué es lo que quería decir.

-¿A qué te refieres Trixie?-. Pregunte un tanto confundido de su comportamiento, al parecer aumente su enojo.

-¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡Hasta Burpy sabe de qué hablo! Me has estado evitando hace como 2 semanas Eli-. Especifico enojada a principio, pero al final su expresión era de una tristeza profunda. Sentí como se me partía el corazón al verla así y me dolía aun mas saber que yo era el causante.

-Trixie, se que estas enojada y por eso quisiera que me siguieras, por favor-. Esperaba que me siguiera y así mostrarle el porqué de mi comportamiento durante estos días, ella pareció pensarlo un poco y luego asintió haciéndome sonreír al saber que tenía una oportunidad.

Fuimos hasta el garaje y me acerque a Lucky, mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que la meca de Trixie no se hallaba en ninguna parte, al parecer Kord tenía algunos "planes". No sabía muy bien que hacer hasta que Burpy me hizo unas señas, comprendí lo que sucedía y me sonroje un poco. Cuando Trixie me miro estire mi mano sorprendiéndola, la ayude a subirse a la parte trasera y se afirmo de mi cintura, sentía como mis mejillas ardían de lo ruborizado que estaba. Acelere un poco para llegar más rápido sintiendo como el agarre en mi cintura se hacia un poco más fuerte, trague un poco de saliva intentando controlarme. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la caverna, cuando bajamos de la meca cargue una babosa Phosphaller y dispare al cielo creando una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Gritamos todos sorprendiendo a Trixie.

-¿P-Pero que p-pasa? N-No entiendo n-nada…-. Tartamudeo aun con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

De entre unos arbustos salió Kord con un bonito pastel de dos pisos adornados con pequeñas rosas verdes, tenia escrito _Trixie_ en letras verdes y en la punta había una pequeña velita en forma de cámara. Pronto cargo un babosa Aracnired apuntando hacia dos árboles, cuando disparo la babosa escribió _"Feliz Cumpleaños Trixie"_ en telarañas. Entonces Trixie volteo a mirarme aun en shock.

-¿C-Como, como sabían…?-. Al parecer seguía estupefacta, sonreí un tanto avergonzado

-¿Cómo sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños? Bueno, desde que llegue a Bajoterra me di cuenta que nunca nos dijiste cuando estabas de cumpleaños. Entonces se me ocurrió ir a visitar la caverna en donde vivías antes y me encontré a tus padres, les pregunte y ellos me dieron la fecha. Y bueno quise… es decir _quisimos_ darte una sorpresa-. Le conteste con nerviosismo y sin poderlo evitar el tono carmín volvió a mis mejillas, Trixie también se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Exacto, _quisimos _darte una sorpresa, pero todo esto fue idea de Eli Shane además de la planeación-. Agrego Kord solo para aumentar (exitosamente) mi sonrojo.

Trixie se ruborizo también y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa con algo de nerviosismo. Pronto anuncio que era hora de encender la velita de cumpleaños para poder comenzar a cantar, Trixie pareció pensar en algo y luego miro a Burpy estirando la mano.

-¿Me harías el honor Burpy?-. Pregunto amablemente, Burpy salto a su mano y luego Trixie lo acerco al pastel, la babosa Infierno inclino un poco la cabeza y encendió la velita.- Gracias-. Le agradeció Trixie con una sonrisa, luego todos comentamos a cantarle.

-Vamos ¡pide un deseo!-. Exclamo Pronto luego de que todos termináramos de cantar. Trixie sonrió.

-En realidad Pronto, ya los tengo a todos ustedes. No podría pedir nada más maravilloso que amigos como ustedes-. Respondió simplemente con una tierna sonrisa mirando a cada uno, me sentí muy contento con sus palabras y al parecer me había perdonado por todos estos días en que la ignore.

-Aawwww-. Dijeron las babosas, todas se habían enternecido con las palabras de Trixie.

Luego ella acerco su rostro al pastel y soplo delicadamente apagando la vela, todos sonreímos y comenzamos a aplaudir. Lo siguiente fueron los obsequios, el primero que se acerco fue Kord y saco la meca de Trixie de entre un par de arbustos, parecía nuevo por lo que ella se acerco muy emocionada.

-Le agregué piezas nuevas, le hice un buen mantenimiento y ahora alcanza el doble de velocidad-. Dijo el Troll mostrando todos los detalles.- Casi lo olvido, también le di una buena capa de pintura-. Termino de decir muy orgulloso de su gran trabajo como mecánico.

Trixie se subió a su meca con mucha emoción y acelero levantando una ligera capa de tierra por tal velocidad, le dio la vuelta a la caverna en mucho menos de 2 minutos, las mejoras sí que eran muy buenas. Volvió a donde estábamos nosotros y corrió a abrazar a Kord.

-Muchas gracias Kord ¡Esta increíble!-. Agradeció muy emocionada sacándole una sonrisa al mecánico.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Pronto, venia sonriendo con una cajita dorada envuelta con una cinta roja en sus manos, Trixie comenzó a abrir el regalo muy emocionada y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida del contenido. Saco de la caja una tarjeta de color dorado.

-¡Es un pase ilimitado para el Arcade del centro comercial de Bajoterra!-. Grito emocionada mientras el Topoide sonreía feliz de que le hubiera gustado.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-. Pregunto sorprendida.

-Hice un pequeño viaje hacia el centro comercial, vi al guardia que nos ayudo con _"La amenaza Zombie" _y le conté que estabas de cumpleaños. Y con mi gran sentido de persuasión Topoide le convencí de que me diera ese pase. Por cierto te envía un cupon-. Saco un pequeño papel del bolsillo y se lo entrego a Trixie para que lo leyera en voz alta.

-_"Cupon de 10% de descuento en cualquier tienda de herramientas o comida rápida. Valido hasta el próximo año"_-. Leyó un tanto extrañada, en realidad todos estábamos extrañados.- Bueno, al menos tenemos un descuento-. Bromeo haciéndonos reír a todos.

Era mi turno de entregarle su obsequio, me comencé a poner nervioso mientras ella me miraba expectante, me acerque otro poco y cargue a Chiller. Solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo planee, mire a Trixie la cual lucia un tanto extrañada por mi nerviosismo, intente darme un poco de ánimo.

-E-Espero que te g-guste T-Trixie-. Eso era lo único que me importaba en realidad.

Apunte hacia el cielo y respire profundamente para concentrarme, dispare y rápidamente cargue a Burpy justo cuando se me ocurrió una idea, tome a Trixie y la acerque a mí para que ambos disparáramos a Burpy el cual derritió el hielo y llego más alto hasta iluminar todo el cielo. Trixie se sorprendió mucho con lo que ocurrió después. Un enorme arcoíris se extendió en el cielo, las luces rebotaron en cada estalactita de hielo que estaba colgada esparciendo un montón de colores por todo el lugar. Luego de unos minutos Burpy volvió a la normalidad y volvió conmigo, lo deje en uno de los tubos de mi Arsenal y mire a Trixie pero ella paso los brazos por mi cuello y me dio un fuerte a abrazo, me sorprendí un poco pero correspondí el abrazo pasando mis brazos por su pequeña cintura.

-Muchas, Muchas gracias Eli. Nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por mí-. Dijo muy feliz mientras que por su mejilla se deslizaba una pequeña lágrima, se la limpie con mucha dulzura.

-No es nada Trixie, pero no llores, este es un momento de alegría-. Le dije con ternura sacándole una sonrisa.

Vi que aun no la soltaba y en realidad... no quería hacerlo, la mire a sus bellos ojos verdes y poco a poco nos íbamos acercando el uno al otro. No podía creer lo que sucedía, ni en mis mejores sueños había pasado esto y ahora… todo era real. En cuanto nuestros labios chocaron entre sí me sentí en el cielo, era lo más dulce que había probado en toda mi vida, los labios de Trixie definitivamente sabían a vainilla el cual se acaba de convertir en mi dulce favorito. Ya no me importaba donde estuviéramos o quien estuviera presente, lo único que quería es que este momento no terminara, pero por culpa del oxigeno nos fuimos separando lentamente. A nuestro alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir mientras nos sonrojábamos aunque ambos nos sonreíamos el uno al otro. Burpy tenía mucha razón, me había preocupado por nada y todo había salido perfecto, estoy muy seguro de que cuando derrotemos a Blakk habrá muchos momentos como este, y me aseguraría de que lo hubieran.

¡Soy Eli Shane, nos veremos en otra ocasión!

* * *

_TADA! Al fin termine este hermoso Three-Shot de esta hemosa parejita TwT Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un pequeño Review. Ahora lo que iba a decir:_

**_Super perez__ girl_**_: Querida :3 ... NO ME GUSTO NADITA EL COMENTARIO QUE DEJASTE EN MI FIC **"La Leyenda del Ninja Blanco"** Me encanta Bajoterra pero tambien tengo otros proyectos que quiero compartir, pero mientras escribo esos fics tambien me doy tiempo para escribir One-shots de esta hermosa serie, por ejemplo ahora estoy trabajando en un proyecto para eso. Por favor cuida tu vocabulario y lo que escribes en un Review ¿si?_

**_Y AHORA LA PREGUNTA!: Miren voy a escribir one-shots que no tendran nada que ver con este fic. Lo que quiero escribir es que dicen que Trixie es huerfana, entonces como no quiero faltar el respeto a los creadores pienso escribir un one-shot sobre como murieron sus padres. Ustedes que_****_ opinan?_**

_Otra cosa, si ven que este capitulo es un tanto meloso es porque Eli es mas abierto con sus emociones y mas extrovertido, por eso es que salio un tanto dulce dado lo que el sentia en ese momento. Eso es todo nos veremos otro dia BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
